octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aquawillow/Season 5 Idea Plan: The Red Bellied Pirhanas Transcript
(CB, Peso, Kwazii, Professor Inkling, And Shellington are heading home from a mission in the Gup E.) CB: Well, everyone that's our mission today! Time to head back to the octopod. Shellington: Good thing, I am exhausted! Kwazii: Aye matey, After all that exploring, I am as tired as a sleepy bird. Shellington: Although, I am not very confident about our captain for a day. CB and Seaniyah: SeaStorm!? Seaniyah: Well, I hope she's just fine! (Seastorm rings the octo alert so her "servants" can help her while she sits and watches!) Seablossom: OK, Lunch is served! Seastorm: Oh yum! Seablossom: Wait, we must do our handshake before we eat! (5 minutes later.....) Seastorm: Oh great! We made a mess! Seablossom: Well, a little Seastorm: We have to ask someone to clean it up. Seablossom: Just don't sound the Octo Alert. I think the girls have had enough! Seastorm: Wrong Blossom! They love that sound! (Seastorm sounds the octo alert and Dashi, Tweak, Seawillow, Sealily, and Seafern arrive) Tweak: What is it now, Seastorm!? Seastorm: Ah Ah Ah Tweak: What is now Ultra Awesome Super Captain Seastorm?! Seawillow: We've answered the Octo Alert 22 times today. Seastorm: This is 23. Clear away this mess. (the 5 look at the mess) Tweak: That's it! The Captain And Seaniyah only sound the Octo Alert for important stuff! Unlike You! (Flashback to making a sculpture of Seastorm and carving a picture of Seastorm out of a tree) Dashi: We can't take it anymore! It's a nightmare! Seawillow: THIS WILL NEVER ABIDE! WE'RE TIRED OF YOU ABUSING THE OCTO ALERT! Dashi: So we are not answering it again!!!! Seafern: Fortunately, Seaniyah and Captain Barnacles are due back early today! Seawillow: And the brutal reign and substitution of Captain Seastorm will finally be over!!!! Seastorm: Ah Ah Ah. The brutal reign and substitution of Ultra Awesome Super Captain Seastorm will finally be over. Dashi and Tweak: UHH! Good! Seastorm: Oh come on! I made a little mistake and I admit it. Seablossom: A little? Think again! (knock at the door) Seastorm: Who's at the door? Seablossom: Let's see (opens the door) Porter The Pirhana: Why, I am surprised! Seastorm and Seablossom! Seastorm and Seablossom: Mr. Porter!? Porter: Yep! And your cline has been denied! You have to go back to the lost lagoon where you used to live! Seablossom: Um, what? Porter: You heard me! You Octonettes can't stay here! Seastorm: That's it! I am sounding the Octo Alert! (the 5 are playing lacrosse) Sealily: Hey girls, the Octo Alert. Dashi, Tweak, Seawillow, and Seafern: It's just Seastorm again! (Seafern makes a goal and the 4 cheer) Porter: Is your alarm broken? Seastorm: No. I overused it and now the girls won't come in an emergency. Porter: Well then, Boys! Dinnertime! Seablossom: Wait! We must do our speech. Porter: Fine! Seablossom: Um, what are the words? Porter: That's it? Okay! Now dinner. Seastorm: Sound the Octo Alert! Seawillow: Quit budging me, Fern. Sealily: Um, I don't know guys, should we answer the Octo Alert Seawillow: Why? Because you want Seastorm to make us do more work and maybe abuse the Octo Alert even more!? (she scores a goal) Yeah Yeah Yeah! Sealily: Well, I guess you're right. Porter: Okay! Now you've really done it this time. Your fellas are not here to save you now! Lunch! (the pirhanas head towards Seastorm and Seablossom) Seastorm and Seablossom: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Seablossom: STOP BITING MY LEGS!! Seastorm: OCTO ALERT! OCTONETTES! TO MY LOCATION! Sealily: I really think Seastorm needs us. Seafern: What the! What has she done!? (the whole crew arrives back) Seaniyah: Octonettes, Defending Mode! (the 5 lacrosse the pirhanas out) Dashi and Sealily: Nice shot! On to the next one! Seastorm: You're Back! Seawillow: We answer! It's what we do. Seaniyah: What happened? Seablossom: Well you see, Porter the Red Bellied Pirhana told us to move out of the octopod! And then Seastorm overused the Octo Alert and we are now exhausted! Seaniyah: Porter is actually a tradition. He comes and declares brutal acts once a year. Oh, and the Octo Alert, I can see you overused it! Check out the Octo Alert Bill!! Seastorm: Ok! I'll admit it! It's all my fault! Seablossom: No worries! Seafern: Tear apart mode girls! Tweak: Hidden Charges! Category:Blog posts